1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer-aided design (CAD) for sheet metal parts. More particularly, the present invention relates to capturing a designer's intentions in sheet metal part models.
2. Background Information
Even with the present improvements in product data management technologies, and the widespread use of computing systems and broadband communication networks, we do not see the same level of advancements in shop floor manufacturing processes. Paper process instruction sheets still convey processing instructions to shop floor operators. Thus, current CAM (computer-aided manufacturing) systems cannot determine processing (e.g., final NC data) that reflects the designer's intent from received CAD data. It would be desirable to store and display process attributes on a computer model at the appropriate locations so that detailed processing instructions are conveyed visually and more accurately to the shop floor operators.
Moreover, when designing a new 3D object on a computer-aided design (CAD) system, it would be useful to capture the designer's intentions (semantics). There is also a need for calculating multiple flat layout designs for a target part based upon different manufacturing processes, which may each modify the flat layout design, in addition to the target part's geometry.